The present invention relates generally to a mantle tube and a surgical treatment tool (hereinafter called the treatment tool).
So far there has been an intra-corporeal treatment tool used for laparoscopy or the like so as to gain unrestricted access to a site of interest in the body cavity (for instance, see Patent Publications 1 and 2). The intra-corporeal treatment tool described in Patent Publication 1 includes a substantially cylindrical, elongate, flexible wrist that defines an insert unit of an endoscope, and a wire for bending the flexible wrist in its longitudinal direction. According to the intra-corporeal treatment tool of Patent Publication 1, the wire is pulled to bend the flexible wrist thereby allowing the insert unit of the endoscope to gain access to a site of interest in the body cavity.
The intra-corporeal treatment tool described in Patent Publication 2 includes a tubular mantle pipe defining an insertion path for a medical device and a bendable insertion assistant that is inserted through the mantle tube and capable of keeping on maintaining the desired shape. According to the intra-corporeal treatment tool of Patent Publication 2, the bendable insertion assistant inserted into the mantle tube is bent in a constant shape, and the mantle tube is guided following the bent shape of the bendable insertion assistant for forward movement, thereby gaining access to a site of interest in the body cavity while the mantle tube is bent in conformity with the shape of the bendable insert assistant.
[Patent Publication 1] JP(A) 2012-152562
[Patent Publication 2] JP(A) 2011-212316